


Rescue

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), BtVS - Fandom, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Rescue

If Ray Vecchio hadn’t known that Slayers existed, he’d have thought there was a new Cylon in town.

The lithe brunette was holding her own against Six down there. Ray watched from the balcony, elbows resting on the stairwell, eyes flitting back and forth between the two, focusing on the movement and how it was almost just a fucked-up ballet. He had trained himself in suppressing too well to feel any triumph when the brunette snapped Six’s neck, so he just watched the Slayer as she prowled. She was looking for things; weapons, clothing, food, and he watched her discard the orange jumpsuit and start scavenging. He waited for her to come back from one of the rooms with new clothing on before he descended the stairs and approached her.

The Slayer wheeled around, fists clenched. Ray held up his hands in a surrender pose. “Ray Vecchio,” he introduced, matching her gaze. “Formerly of the Chicago Police Department and the FBI, though I’m not real excited about admitting that second one. I was undercover as Armando Langoustine, who liked to do business with demons along with the usual human pond scum. I’ve just spent the last year being this one’s” and with that Ray cocked his head in the direction of Six’s corpse, “pet, which is not even as fun as it might sound. I need to get back to Chicago, and I’d be willing to do just about anything to have a Slayer along for protection.”

The Slayer’s glare, and her pose, hadn’t changed, her fists still clenched at her sides. Ray felt a sweat break out that had nothing to do with the desert heat. “She’s going to come back soon.”

The Slayer spared Ray the indignity of saying please. “I’m Faith,” she said as she unclenched her fists and started looking around. “Let’s pack up what we can and get out of here.”


End file.
